


Blue

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO, Explicit Language, Human Smaug, Interns & Internships, Jim did sexy stuff in the past, Khirk, M/M, Naughty, RPG-based, Smaug is Khans twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: Khan Noonien Singh is a successful young CEO. One night while working late, his brother sends him an e-mail that might distract him from his work...





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silly thing that came to my mind one day. I'm lazy with descriptions of surroundings so please bear with me ♥ English is not my first language, so there might be grammar issues ahead. Not beta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: All right of the mentioned persons belong to their respective owners, I have nothing and also never will.

It was late, probably too late to be here still. Khan knew night had fallen hours ago, his eyes not leaving the screen of his laptop for a second.  
  
Even though the building was empty he didn't mind. He rather enjoyed being alone - the silence calming his sharp mind, no nonsense talking stealing his precious time. Being a CEO was an intense job but Khan had routed for nothing else but this. Life was too short to waste it with unsuccessful things and if one to had to take sacrifices to make the best out of it, he'd not blink an eye.  
  
The report he was working on was due in about two month but he wanted it gone. A small ping distracted him from the numbers he was working on, a new mail having arrived on this account. Normally he decided to ignore such trivial messages but the sender's address caught his attention and he decided to click on the small pop up indicating the new message.  
  
Smaug's name opened before his eyes, the time stamp confirming that his twin had just sent this to him. He had not expected anything else from the other, a night owl deep down inside his being though he had somewhat normalized ever since dating this Sam guy. Khan huffed. Too bad to waste a potential like Smaug's for such an average guy.  
  
The information contained in the e-mail was short, lacking any kind of trivialities, just as Khan liked it. It simply stated:  
  
_"To Khan,_  
  
I think this might catch your interest.  
  
Smaug"  
  
A link followed, obviously located to an drop box not in his twin's possession. An eyebrow of his rose in suspicion. This could easily be some kind of scam. He counter-checked the sender's details but it was his brother's without fault. Maybe someone had hacked his account? He shook his head - Smaug was one of the most paranoid people when it came to his private details, he was too clever to let this happen to him.  
Whatever his brother had found was probably worth it's while.  
  
He figured he had a few minutes to spare as his work on the report went by fluently and clicked the link. The page loaded quickly, leading him to a sole file inside. A video was stored all by itself, the title not giving away much information on the content itself, just reading "Blue". Clicking again to open the file he felt his interest rise, considering this was assumed to be up his alley.  
  
The video seemed to filmed in good quality but in an amateurish way nonetheless. It dawned pretty quickly on him that this contained rather explicit material - better called porn - and he was about to close the video, deeming this an obscure joke of his brother maybe a fraud after all when an unbeknownst pair of blue eyes locked into his and he hesitated. The camera itself had shifted from a busy couple of busty brunettes to a young man with blonde hair, nearly shimmering gold in the dim lighting and insanely blue eyes, a wicked playful smile on his lips as he seemingly coaxed the viewer towards him.  
  
His body seemed rather slim but the visible muscle under light tanned skin promised something more than just soft squishiness. Khan stopped the video and took in the features on screen. The man seemed young, not a teenager anymore but not yet a young adult and wondered if he was off age at all. The black haired man thought about stopping, after all he was still in office and he was nothing but professional to his core. He judged his employees for wasting time and resources in the office for not work-related issues but he had never fired anyone over simple things like that as long their work was high quality.  
  
On second thought Khan had the office all to himself, he wide ahead of his work schedule and to be honest it had been some time since he had last indulged in any carnal needs. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Just watching a bit more wouldn't hurt anyone right?  
  
The film continued and the blonde was joined by another man, who strictly kept his back to the camera so the viewer's focus wouldn't be swayed from the main purpose. Blue eyes met his gaze again and Khan wondered if the man wore coloured contacts as he had never met someone with such a vibrant eye colour. The young man's face turned out to be extremely expressive, each emotion and pleasure plainly visible on his handsome features.  
  
The man before the computer wondered what it would feel like to touch the blonde. How his lips would feel on his own, slightly parted from a chortled moan he had coaxed out of him, ready and silently asking for more. How soft and warm his skin would feel when his hand wandered further down the lithe body, caressing every inch met before dipping down to the area mostly hidden from broad daylight. The blonde let out a rasped sound in return, playing perfectly into his little fantasy. Oh he was responsive for sure. A sly smirk found the way to dark-haired's slips as he mused if the younger would be a screamer as well when handled correctly.  
  
As those hypnotic eyes closed in pleasure Khan become awfully aware how tight his suit pants felt and he snapped back into reality. Closing the video one movement, he made a copy on his works and shut down the system completely. What had he been thinking? This whole thing was absolutely ridiculous and he was furious over suddenly losing his self-control. Harshly grabbing his bag he stormed out of his office, before locking it and making his way in a quick pace to the garage.  
  
He would so have Smaug's head on a silver plate for this...  
  
In the end he had sulked in his bed after a cold shower still infuriated about the whole ordeal before stubbornly falling asleep. Morning came way too early and Khan wished for once he could just stay in bed, not striving to be perfect. But this is not who he was to he dragged himself out of bed, getting ready and putting on a crisp new suit, enjoying the feeling on his skin.  
  
Oozing his typical aura of superiority, he arrived just on time at his work place again, polite greetings of employees accompanying his way. Getting into the elevator he greeted Carol, his assistant and best friend (her insistence) who just huffed at him, smirking.  
"You look like shit... up all night to save the world again?"  
An exasperated eye roll was all he gave in return. He was in no mood to put up with those jokes right now. "Any appointments for today?"  
  
The blonde opened a folder she carried, checking the papers inside. "Well first up there's the interview for the internship candidate, then the usual meeting with marketing, sales requested a sit-in with you right after lunch and-"  
A quick wave of his hand stopped the stream of her words. They reached the level they needed to go and the elevator doors opened. "Good, just update my calendar accordingly and I will be there."  
  
Putting his coat on the designated hook, Khan entered his bureau again, closing the door behind him. Fishing his phone out of his suit, he dialed his brother's number and sat down. It didn't take along for the other to pick up.  
  
"Brother, what a pleasant surprise. How may I be of help for you?"  
  
A short twitch passed the older's face at the underlying mocking pitch in the answering voice. "You think yourself so funny, right Smaug? What came over you sending me such-"  
  
"Oh you did watch it I see. Deep down you were always too curious for your own good."  
  
**How dare he?!**  
Not only did Smaug know he hated to be interrupted but he was oozing arrogance in every syllable. Maybe it was about time to pay him a visit and set things straight again.  
  
"Come on Khan I'm not dumb. I know you, remember we shared a womb after all. You're probably fuming right now, but I didn't intend to upset you, I just wanted to give you a little... insight. A background check so to say. And you're welcome."  
  
Before the CEO even had the chance to ask what the cryptic words of his twin meant, a quiet click in the line signaled Smaug ended the call just a second before Carol opened the wooden door to his office room.  
"Khan, the internship candidate is here for the interview."  
  
Trying to reign in his confusion about the whole incident he indicated Carol to bring in whoever was waiting outside, a silent sigh leaving his lips. Khan was about to make a remark but froze as he noticed who had just stepped into his office.  
  
The blonde seemed a bit older, more mature but his blue eyes were still shining just as bright as on the video, if possible even more in real life. He politely smiled and held out a hand for him to take.  
"Mr. Singh I suppose? My name is James Kirk, my pleasure to meet you."  
  
The pieces in his mind clicked together and he huffed. Damn you Smaug...  
  
"Well then Mr. Kirk, welcome to our company. I heard your interested in one of our internships - what would you make the best person for this job?"  
  
Though Khan normally dreaded interviews as he just hated to put up with dumb people, the time went by quickly. Jim (he was informed quickly everybody referred to the younger one as such) was surprisingly bright, eager to learn and seemed to have a strong moral compass. More than once he wondered what had driven him to participate in such frivolous activity and he had to take his eyes from those sinful soft-looking lips. This was not the time or place to be indecent.  
  
Their time came to an end and they rose.  
"Thank you Mr. Kirk, this was enlightening. We will take a closer look at your documents again and get in touch with you soon."  
Shaking hands again, noticing the firm but warm pressure the candidate put into there, he was dazzled by the other's smile.  
"No I need to thank you for your time, Mr. Singh. It was my utmost pleasure to get to know such a brilliant business man. Please have a nice and calm day!"  
  
The dark haired man watched the other leave his office with Carol at his side, guiding him out towards the elevators and he suddenly felt robbed of something he couldn't put his finger on. Jerking his head to the side he flopped back into the chair.  
He had to focus on the tasks before him, the next meeting laying ahead. Entering his mail program he simply saved a new reminder in his assistant's already packed schedule before returning to gather all information that would be needed in the gathering with the marketing department, a small smile gracing his lips.  
  
Carol had just returned to her desk, having the other shown out of the building as a new memo pinged up and a loud sigh escaped her lips.  
  
" _Preparation of internship contract for J. T. Kirk, due today for approval by K. N. Singh_ " it read.  
  
There was no chance of hiding it, Khan was out to kill her with work. A pour covering her face, she clicked down the new task, getting it down as it was marked as urgent to not further upset her boss...

 


End file.
